


Molly Please

by Anahoney13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahoney13/pseuds/Anahoney13
Summary: “Sherlock, I am not some toy you can play with whenever you please. I am not an experiment that you can just flip things around when you don’t like the results. I’m a human being and I have feelings, and I don’t like them being toyed with thank you very much.” Molly said hoping to put an end to this hole thing.“I never meant to play with your feelings Molly, I swear that was the last thing on my mind last night, I only wished to see you safe.”





	

Molly stared blankly at the television as it played the nightly news. Her phone lay broken on her kitchen floor, an empty tub of ice cream sat on the side table next to a pile of used tissues. She had always known Sherlock did not believe in emotions but she had never counted on him being so cruel. She didn’t believe that he truly didn’t feel after watching him around John and Mary and then Rosie. Maybe it was just her that he held no feelings for. She had always known that her silly school girl crush was one sided and she had tried over and over to get over it.   
She was already in a bad mood that day after learning she had once again been passed over for the promotion at work. That’s why she didn’t answer the first time he called, she couldn’t keep up the fake cheery persona she held around him. When he had called back immediately she had known he was in one his moods, he would continue to call until she answered and said yes to whatever demand he had. Normally he would call to ask for body parts or access in the morgue. Never had she expected him to ask for such an awful thing. For the first hour she had sobbed into her ice cream, but as her tear dried on her face she felt numb. He had said the words that she had dreamed him saying over and over in her dreams, and she had said them back. Molly had hoped for just a second that he wasn’t calling for some sick experiment but then the phone call ended and she knew he had broken her heart and not cared.  
Sighing Molly pulled the blanket over her shoulders and closed her eyes hoping she could wake up and have this all be some sick nightmare. Instead when her eyes closed all she saw were his pale blue and green eye swirling, his voice mocking her, the words echoing over and over. 

Molly woke to a knocking at her door and sat up groggily, groaning when she checked the time. When the pounding continued, she rolled off the couch and shuffled to the door. When she opened the door she felt her blood go cold.   
“Get the bloody hell away from me Sherlock.” She was shocked at the venom in her voice even as she slammed the door in his face.  
“Molly, please.” He voice was calm as he called through the door.   
“Go away Sherlock.” She repeated her back pressed to the door.  
“please Molly, let me explain.”  
“Sherlock Go away.” she slid down the door sitting on the floor, her breath catching into a sob as the tears begin to flow.  
“Molly, I am more sorry than you can know, please let me explain.”  
“Just leave Sherlock,” She sobbed, “Go back to Baker street and Leave me alone.”  
“Molly…”  
“Just go,” even through her sobs she could hear his sigh of frustration. There were a few moments of silence before she heard his footsteps fade away. Slowly Molly pulled herself to her feet before going into her bedroom and falling onto her bed, her heart shattering all over again as she sobbed into her pillow.

Molly groaned as her alarm went off. She shuffled into the kitchen feet kicking the remains of her phone. Sighing she knew she would need to replace her phone after work today. She started the coffee maker before making her way to the shower, yawning as she stepped under the steaming spray. Even getting dressed felt like an effort as she pulled on her usual pair of jeans and a sweater. She brushed her hair out and pulled it back into her standard pony-tail. Back in the kitchen she emptied the now full pot into her thermos before shrugging into her coat and grabbing her bag. The tube ride to St. Barts seemed to drag on and when she reached street level it was starting to rain, the gloomy clouds matching her mood. Moving into the morgue she pulled her face shield on before starting on her first autopsy of the day.   
At lunch she barely took two bites of her sand-which before tossing it in the bin and leaving the canteen. Pushing back into the autopsy she stopped dead into her tracks. Sherlock was leaning against the cold drawers, waiting for her.  
“Molly please.” He pushed away from the drawers walking toward her.  
“Sherlock, you can not just come here when ever you want.” Molly snapped, her anger flaring to life inside of her. “This is my work. Unless you are here on a police mater you need to leave.”  
“Molly, be reasonable let me explain.”  
“Sherlock get out or I will call security.” She said walking over to the phone  
“Ok” he lifted his hands, “I’ll leave, but Molly we need to talk, I need to explain.”  
“Not now.” She hissed through her teeth. She could not cry at work and right now anything to do with Sherlock made her head go crazy with more emotions than even a teen-age girl could handle let alone a mid-aged one.  
“Molly.”  
“I said not now Sherlock!” her voice was a little louder than she intended as it echoed off the stainless steel.  
“I am sorry Molly.” He said before leaving the morgue, the doors swinging closed as his long coat swished out behind him. Molly could feel the tears as they climbed up her throat, tried to bite them back but soon they spilled over her cheeks and out of her mouth as a sob. She collapsed to the floor of the morgue, another piece of her shattered heart spilling out of her.

It took Molly near half an hour to regain her composure, and her mood grew darker as the day went on. It must have showed on her face judging by the tube ride home as everyone did their best to avoid her. And she had to admit that seeing Sherlock waiting for her on her steps did not improve things one bit.   
“Really Sherlock.”  
“Molly, please I need to explain. If after that you want me to stay away I will, I will make arrangements with other pathologists at Barts when I need to go there, I will completely stay away just let me explain and apologize.” He said standing up.  
“Sherlock, I am not some toy you can play with whenever you please. I am not an experiment that you can just flip things around when you don’t like the results. I’m a human being and I have feelings, and I don’t like them being toyed with thank you very much.” Molly said hoping to put an end to this hole thing.  
“I never meant to play with your feelings Molly, I swear that was the last thing on my mind last night, I only wished to see you safe.”  
Molly felt an over whelming sense of dread wash over her, “What do you mean?”  
“please, lets go into your flat and I will explain it all, I swear.” He said stepping to the side to allow her to walk past him to the door. Sherlock followed Molly up to her flat and waited silently as she unlocked the door. He wasn’t the least bit surprised when she dropped her bag onto the chair just inside the door followed by her scarf and jacket. Without looking back at him she headed into the kitchen putting a kettle of water on the stove.  
“Explain.” She said turning to look at him, her eyes the coldest he had ever seen them.  
“I need to start at the beginning to you understand.” He said leaning againt the door way, knowing she needed her space. “I found out about a week ago that I have a sister, Eurus is her name. She is a year younger than me, and much smarter. For reasons unrelated Mycroft had her put into a very secure facility. However she was able to take over the entire compound from the inside. She’s the one who blew up Baker Street, in order to draw us all in, and It worked” he sighed, wishing he could get a fix of just about anything, “Once there we were taken prisoner, John, Mycroft and myself.   
“From there Eurus decided to test me, she wanted to learn how I worked, learn how emotions worked as she does not feel any. She had locked us and the director in a cell with a gun. She told me to pick either Mycroft or John to kill the director of the compound or she would kill his wife. When neither of them could do it he killed himself, Eurus said that it didn’t count so she shot his wife anyway. From there we were directed into a new room. This one had a large window that looked out over the ocean, and a table with a folder on it. She told me to solve a murder based on the picture in the folder, to encourage me she had the three murder suspects, three brothers, hung outside the window. Said that whomever I found guilty would be condemned. Once I solved it she dropped the other to men, completely bound into the water, followed by the guilty one.   
“Next we entered a room with a coffin,” Molly was surprised to hear the fine tremor in his voice, as he moved to sit down at the table, looking down at his hands and no longer at her face, “it was a simple wooden coffin, with few embellishments on it. Eurus asked me to whom a coffin like this would belong to. It was small, meaning it was for someone short, the fact that it was so plain meant it was for someone who was estranged from her family, and then Mycroft showed me the lid which had a simple plaque on it with just three words, ‘I Love You’. And that’s when I knew, the coffin was meant for you Molly.” Sherlock looked up at her again, this time the anguish he had felt in that moment the night before shown once again in his eyes, the knowledge of who that coffin was meant for would haunt him. Try as he might Sherlock could not erase that knowledge from his hard drive. He watched as Molly’s face drained of colour at his words and she sank down into a chair across from him.  
“What do you mean it was meant for me?” she asked, voice soft and uncertain.  
Knowing her question would soon be answered Sherlock continued with his story “Eurus then proceeded to tell me I would be given three minute to get you to say the words on the coffin. If I could not do this she would blow up your flat much like she had Baker Street.” He looked into her eyes, needing her to understand, “for once my mind was frantic, and when you didn’t answer the phone the first time I became desperate. I am so sorry for the pain I caused you Molly, I truly am but I would cause you the same pain twenty time over if it meant saving your life, I will tell you a million times over that I love you if it means you are still breathing tomorrow. I had never felt so panicked, not even when Marry lay bleeding to death in front of me, as I did in those minutes it took to get you to utter those words. As soon as you said them the camera cut off, I could no longer see you.   
“Eurus then told me that there had never been any bombs and that everything had happened just as she had predicted. That I had destroyed you emotionally just to save you from a perceived threat. I went mad, all I could see was you laying in that coffin that sat on the table.” Looking up at her again he continued, “I destroyed it Molly. I reduced that coffin to a pile of broken boards and hard wear, I tore it apart with my own hands until there was nothing left.”  
“Sherlock, my flat….” Molly started her eyes flashing around the room.  
“Completely clean, Mycroft had a team in here while you were at Barts, confirmed that there had never been any bombs and destroyed the cameras.” He reassured her, “After that we were brought into yet another cell, this time it had to make a choice, kill John or kill Mycroft. I choose instead to kill me. it wasn’t something Eurus was expecting, she tranqued all of us and had us transported back to our old family home. There she chained John in a well to drown, she then forced me to the conclusion that I had never had a dog named red beard but instead a best friend named Victor, a best friend whom she had drowned in the very same well John was now trapped in.   
“I solved her final riddle, I found her, I brought her home. She helped me to save John and from there she was put back in her cell. She hasn’t spoken again, as of yet. I now have a standing appointment with her every Saturday. She had never felt wanted or loved, she never understood the emotions that she had felt denied and so she wanted to study them. So yes the phone call was an experiment but you Molly you were not the subject I was. You were the catalyst to my reaction.”  
“you’re saying that you were trying to save my life?”  
“Yes, and that’s why I showed up here in the middle of the night, I needed you to know that while I do not fully understand how emotions work that I knew I had hurt you in a way I would never do purposely.” Standing he made his way around the table and knelt in front of her taking her delicate hands into his own, “I do care about you Molly Hooper. I cant say I love you honestly because honestly I do not understand the emotion well enough. All I know is that the thought of you hurt or worse caused me physical pain. I will protect you Molly, I will protect you at any cost and I swear I will do a better job protecting you than I did protecting Mary.”  
Molly smiled down at him, the pieces of her shattered heart starting to seal together again, his sincerity like a super glue. “I forgive you Sherlock, I don’t know how to move past this though.”  
“I only wished to explain to you what had happened. And even if you wish to never see me again know that I will always be there to protect you.” He said standing up. He turned to leave her flat knowing that she would want time to process the story he had told her. His hand was just about to the handle of her door when she called his name.  
“Sherlock?” He turned, shocked to see her jogging to catch up to him, even more shocked when she reached up to grip his dark curl in her hand. She pulled him down, sealing their lips together. A new sensation swept over Sherlock, one that nearly caused his knees to buckle. He stumbled back against the door his arms moving to encircle her waist and hold her against him even as she sought entrance to his mouth. When she pulled back her mouth was slightly swollen and red from where it had been pushed against his. “I care about you too.” With that she stepped away from him and walked back into her kitchen.

By the time Sherlock made it back to the flat is mind was in full force. He still wasn’t sure what hand happened, and he kept touching his lips, the memory of Molly’s kiss echoing. Mycroft’s men had already restored most of the structure, now it was just a matter of restoring the décor and inner workings. Walking in he grabbed his violin and stood looking out over the street. He wasn’t sure how long he played, the sweeping motion of the bow over the strings a comforting companion. He only stopped when John complained that it kept waking Rosie. Sherlock didn’t sleep that night, instead he stared into the still charred ceiled, two soft brown eyes staring back.

Two and a Half Years Latter, Baker Street  
Everyone was there. Greg, Sally, Anderson, Mycroft, Sherlock’s parents, Ms. Hudson and of course John and Rosie. This was their party, Molly smiled. Everything had changed, but it was a good change. Sherlock was still Sherlock, he still didn’t know when to keep his deductions to himself but he no longer believed that emotions were a weakness. He had learned that while they could be a weakness they could also be a strength. It had taken him a month to finally ask Molly out on a date, another six to ask her to officially be his girlfriend, and another two years to ask her to be his wife. While he wasn’t surprised when she had said yes, he had felt a sense of relief wash over him. and that was why everyone was there, to congratulate them on their engagement.   
Sherlock watched as Molly flited around the room, making sure to speak to everyone, even as she had Rosie perched on her hip. He smiled as Donovan, Ms.Hudson and his mother gaulked over her ring.   
“How’s it feel?” John asked sitting down in his chair across from Sherlock.  
“Hmm?” Sherlock turned to look at his friend, tearing his eyes away from Molly.  
“How does it feel Sherlock? To know that in time, hopefully while we can all still walk with how slow you two are, that she will be your wife.”  
“content.”  
“Content?” John asked, brow furrowed.  
“what else should I feel?” Sherlock asked confused, “We had already committed to each other, honestly marriage is just a society thing.”  
“Don’t act surprised John, you should know by now my brother never feels like we expect him too.” Mycroft cut in. Shaking his head Sherlock headed into the kitchen deciding to try one of the teal frosted cupcakes his Mother had made.  
“So when’s the stag night?” Greg asked.  
“I thought those were closer to the wedding.” Sherlock responded.  
“right well, I know of a great place so you just let me know when.”  
“I will be sure to do that.” Sherlock said walking back through the flat, his parents stopping to congratulate him once again, his mother kissing him on the cheek. He dropped back into his chair carefully pealing the wrapper off of the cupcake before eating it.  
Molly smiled over at him, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. After the night at her flat she thought he was going to make good on his word that she would never see him again. Then he began to show up at Barts again, just like he had before. She was shocked when a month later he had asked her out to a movie and a play. They began to go out regularly. He would surprise her with plans of one type or another two to three times a week, even talking to her about his cases more and more. When he had asked her to officially be his girlfriend, stating how much he hated the label, she had felt ecstatic. And she had been extremely content to leave things like that. Slowly she had moved into Baker street, Sherlock Finally telling her that it just made sense to get rid of her flat since she spent every night with him and John. That weekend they had helped her move all of her stuff in. She had never expected anything more, always happy with how things were between the two of them. They didn’t have what most would call a conventional relationship, but then again Sherlock wasn’t a conventional guy. When he had proposed her she had felt her heart stop, she had felt speechless and light headed. Worried she was about to faint she quickly said yes. She didn’t know how long they would stay at this point in their relationship, but she knew that they would move forward at their own pace, just like they had done with everything else. Excusing herself she handed Rosie off to Ms. Hudson and walked over to Sherlock.  
Molly sat on the arm of Sherlock’s chair, smiling down at him, “you know for a geniuses you sure tend to miss you mouth while you are eating.” She said before leaning down to kiss him, licking the frosting off of his mouth. She pulled back, left hand cupping his face, ring glinting in the light, staring into his eyes, the sounds of their friends bustling around them.  
“I do love you.” He said smiling.  
“I do Love you too.” She grinned, feeling happier than she every had, maybe some fairytales did come true.


End file.
